ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bemstar The First
Bemstar The First is the first Bemstar to be created. Appearance Bemstar The First looks much larger compared to the normal Bemstars that ultras fight. It's spikes are much longer and the skin is a blackish blue. The eyes are a glowing crimson red. History Creation Bemstars were originally created by the Alien Star in order to defend their homeworld. The reason for it properly was to protect against invaders who thought of the peaceful race as evil ruthless tyrants. It worked efficiently; however, at some point, the first one nicknamed Bemstar The First went berserk and managed to control the others of his kind. Together his army devoured Planet Star, making it no longer exist. The First and other Bemstars rampaged throughout the universe, devouring various planets and moons along the way. Several ultras and races attempted to stop them only to end in failure. End of The First Eventually, a single being came to match their might, challenging the Original Devourer himself to a one on one fight. The First agreed to it and the two fought greatly and after a fight which lasted for a day, the being fired a beam similarly to ultras, destroying the first at last. In the aftermath of seeing their leader destroyed, the remaining Bemstars panicked and tried to escape. Many were destroyed by the mysterious being with only a few being successful. The being left from the scene like it usually did, thinking its job was done. This was untrue as the First was not yet dead, only very near death. Beginning of The New With its remaining life for, the First spewed out what it had fed on. A nebula worth of material was spilled across the cosmos as the Bemstar passed its soul to its meals. Combining with the residue, it created a new terror. The world-devouring cloud known as Vaccumon was born and would continue the mission it had set out previously, to devour the entire universe. Powers Bemstar The First has all the powers of the common ones, but with more too. *'Flight:' Bemstar The First can fly at faster than light speed through space. *'Suction Attractor Spout:' Bemstar The First's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. Bemstar The First can also release a white lubricant that allows bigger objects to fit in his stomach. **'Magma Enzyme:' Inside of it's gorge, Bemstar The First has an enzyme of magma capable of burning anything it eats away given time. **'Heat Pulse:' Bemstar The First can send a wave of heat throughout his belly produced by it's magma enzyme. *'First Beam:' Bemstar The First can launch fast yellow blasts from it's horn. *'Black Gravity Field:' Bemstar The First can unleash a black gravity field that not only absorbed attacks but also living beings of his own size. *'Beak Beam:' Bemstar The First can fire a beam from his beak. *'Black Hole Summoning:' Bemstar The First can manifest a black hole to suck in objects. *'Eye Beams:' Bemstar The First can fire tons of laser beams from it's eyes. *'Missiles:' Bemstar The First can fire it's spikes as missiles before exploding and regrowing them. Trivia *This may appear as the main villain of a special. *Image by Furnozilla. Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bemstar variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Daikaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity